fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodney McNaughton
Appearance Hair: Long black hair in a ponytail. In the sunlight, it almost looks a deep cobalt blue. Eyes: Bright green Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 6” Weight: 210 lbs Other: He’s fairly muscular for a mage and has a tattoo of a cross on his back. It covers almost his entire back. Clothing: He wears long black robes not typical of a normal sage. He also wears a ragged white dress shirt that he stole from some unfortunate traveling priest. Overall, his robes are simple with not too much detail. He wears a sterling cross around his neck, also stolen from the unfortunate traveling priest. Personal 'Family/Friends' Traveling Companion: Frederic (priest)- What can he say? He has a soft spot for the kid. He doesn't let anyone hurt him and treats him a bit like a little brother. Father: Scholar- He finds his father a bore and doesn't respect him whatsoever. Mother: Musician- He loves his mother...somewhere, but never really thinks too much of her. Fiance: Jane Waverly- It was an arranged marriage, and one of the reasons he left home. He could care less about her and finds her ugly and obnoxious. Personality Rodney never wants to act his age. The older he gets, the younger he acts. He likes to flirt, occasionally drink (even to the point of drunkenness), and smoke, and can have an extremely violent temper. He doesn't like to be bossed around. He does as he pleases when he pleases. If anyone disagrees with that, he'll set them straight. He doesn't exactly act goofy and carefree. He's more rebellious and troublesome. He loves the idea of mischief and acts as a bit of a bully when he sees some unsuspecting wimp or noble. Strengths Confident- Even thought this can be seen as a weakness, Rodney's proud of his skill. In dire situations, he's not afraid to charge in because he KNOWS he's not weak, even if it may get him into trouble. Bold- Some people say he's just plain stupid, but some of it is courage. He's not afraid to stand up for what he believes and he could be a hero if he tried. He doesn't want to though. Street Smarts- He may have skipped school, but he knows his way through the roughest parts of town. He can hold his own in a fight and get into the sleaziest of places with ease. Weaknesses Underestimates His Foes- Even though his confidence does come in handy, he can be over-confident and it can leave to brutal pain on his part. He can bite off more than he can chew. Lazy- For most things, he can care less. As much as he likes a good fight, he'd rather go to the bar and drink, maybe hook up with a few girls. Trouble- He is the definition of trouble. He can't get out of it, whether it's for stealing or messing around with someone's daughter. Several nobles have wanted his head simply because he's an idiot for messing with them in the first place. He has no regrets. Likes =Frederic =Beer =Girls =Freedom Dislikes =Rules =Work =Know-It-Alls =Most Nobles Quotes “I have no idea what you’re saying, but I really don’t care.” “Maybe if you were a little smarter, you wouldn’t flaunt your fancy jewelry around like an idiot and I wouldn’t be after you!” “I’m not drunk…I’m just fun… *hic*” History As a child, Rodney was always rebellious. He had no desire to go to school or anything of that sort. He was extremely lazy and constantly skipped lessons of all sorts which irked his parents to no end. The only thing that intrigued him was magic. Even when he skipped lessons, he always studied his magic. It came naturally for him, but did he use it responsibly? No! He used it for pranks and constantly tortured his parents, teachers, and any innocent bystander he could find. He became the devil that haunted his house. When he reached the age of 20, he left home because he was bored of civil life and his parents "encouraged" him to see the world. He left his home and chose to roam the land in search for adventure. Instead of finding adventure, he’d occasionally rob rich travelers when he was low on cash, then blow the rest off at bars and other places. RP History Elemental War Supports Vicky © HeartofPinkSol Tess © HeartofPinkSol Maya © HeartofPinkSol Barkha © HeartofPinkSol Copyright Zilver_Hawk of the Fire Emblem Role Play message board